


i don't like books (but you're pretty lit)

by son9min9i



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also theres a whole TORNADO warning here but look at me being stupid, anyway stan txt, enjoy this before i die pls, jiwoo nd haseul r mentioned, jungeun is just yeonjun's friend, soobin is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son9min9i/pseuds/son9min9i
Summary: in which yeonjun is dragged to the library and ends up getting a lot more than books.-20190528 © son9min9i





	i don't like books (but you're pretty lit)

yeonjun choi, without a doubt, hated the library.

 

he hated the silence of such a large place, the strict old librarians, the people who turn their heads at the first noise that wasn't a page turning.

 

he preferred the studio. no matter how large the space was, there was always some sort of noise. someone's music blasting from the speakers. small talk during breaks. he didn't even mind the panting after a particularly difficult choreography.

 

he loved the feeling of letting music just control how you moved, letting the sound channel itself through your body. he loved the feeling of the cold ground against your back after a hard dance to nail. he loved the people who shared this certain love with him.

 

he would have  _loved_ to stay in the studio for the rest of his life. though, you can't always get you want, right?

 

against his will, jungeun kim dragged him to the library for 'studying purposes'. he had a hard time believing that those were her real intentions, so he wasn't too surprised when jiwoo kim mentioned a small crush on one of the new student librarians.

 

so here he was, sitting at one of the corner tables in the library, surrounded by some books and a jumpy lesbian.

 

"studying, huh?" he tilted his head towards said lesbian, watching how a soft, pink flush spread across her cheeks.

 

"shut up, choi," she huffed, hiding her reddening ears with her hair. "you actually  _are_ here to help me take notes, pretty librarian or not."

 

"so, you're admitting there  _is_ a pretty librarian?"

 

"i'll knock you out, yeonjun choi," jungeun grabs a book that reads  _china: a thorough history_  and starts to flick through the pages. he smiles and picks up another.

 

 _the history of modern dance._ ' _wasn't jungeun studying for a test on ancient china_?' yeonjun furrows his brows and skims through the pages.  _'definitely a dance book_.'

 

"jungeun, where'd you get this? it's about modern dance," he raises an eyebrow, holding the cover of the book towards the brunette across from him.

 

"how am i supposed to know? ask the front desk," she waved him off with a hand, surprisingly focused on her studies.

 

yeonjun stands up from the table, stretching his back for a couple of seconds. it takes him a while to navigate to the front of the library, and a bit more to find the slot for returning books. he thinks he can just leave it for the librarians to sort later, though he still can't find the slots.

 

he's about to look around the room for help when a deep voice greets him.

 

"hey, how can i help you?" it says. yeonjun immediately turns his head to the owner of the voice, and is taken aback by how utterly  _pretty_ he is.

 

he's faced with a tall, dark-haired guy. his face looks real soft, with round yet angled eyes and pretty, pouty lips. his hair, coloured a soft black, puffed out from underneath his beret. his cheeks, as slim as his face appeared, looked very soft; almost like bread dough. not to mention his outfit, which was easily the softest thing about the guy. his dreamy looks paired with high-waisted, pleated pants and a tucked-in, over-sized sweater made him look like someone straight from an  _otome_ game. suddenly, he didn't mind having to find the book's original place himself.

 

yeonjun stands blinking for a few seconds before remembering that he was asked a question. "uh. . . i just want to know where this book belongs. . . ?"

 

pretty boy cocks his head (' _oh my god, he looks like a bunny,'_  yeonjun thinks.)

 

"the slot for returning books is right over here," he says, pointing yeonjun towards a part of the desk that he hadn't seen.

 

"ah, i never took this book out. my friend grabbed it by accident when she was getting books to study, so i'm just trying to find it's spot."

 

pretty boy purses his lips (that maybe,  _just maybe_ , yeonjun wants to kiss.)

 

"here, hand it to me. i'll put it back myself."

 

"no, it's alright. i wouldn't want to add to your workload for later."

 

". . . are you sure?" pretty boy furrowed his eyebrows. "it's really no big deal!"

 

"as long as you show or tell me where this book goes, it'll be fine! so, yes, i'm sure."

 

pretty boy scrunches his nose (which is the  _cutest_ thing yeonjun has ever seen), and hesitantly nods.

 

"i'll show you where it goes, then."  
  


 

 

"so, what were you studying?" pretty boy tries to start a conversation while walking through the library.

 

"huh?" yeonjun looks at him in confusion before realising what he had said. "oh, i wasn't studying. my friend dragged me here because she has a crush on one of the other librarians who works here. when she realised that she wasn't in today, she decided that i had to study with her."

 

pretty boy raises his eyebrows. "a crush?"

 

"yep. she's always going on about this pretty librarian with a short bob and a cute eyesmile that makes small talk with her everytime she visits. it's almost insane how much she talks about her."

 

"oh, wait, is your friend the brunette one with the red and blonde streaks? and she wears that leather jacket all the time?"

 

yeonjun looks at pretty boy in surprise. "yeah? do you know her?"

 

pretty boy laughs, showing off a genuinely heart-stopping eyesmile that makes yeonjun wish he had a photographic memory. "no, it's just that the 'cute librarian' talks about your friend a lot, too."

 

yeonjun lets out an amused huff, trying not to get too distracted by the angel walking beside him. "well, isn't that fun? we should set them up!"

 

pretty boy grins at him, making his heart do backflips in his chest. "i'm down for that."

 

"we'd totally be the best wingmen ever."

 

"bold of you to assume that about somebody you just met."

 

"in my defense, we met, like, ten minutes ago, not just now."

 

pretty boy scrunches his nose again and gives a deadpan laugh. who knew someone going, 'ha. ha.' could brighten yeonjun's day so much?

 

they walk in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before pretty boy breaks it again.

 

"it goes in this shelf."

 

yeonjun wordlessly hands the book to pretty boy, almost sad that their time together was about to come to a close. he doesn't dwell on it for long.

 

when they get back to the front desk, yeonjun does something he usually would  _not_  do.

 

"so, uh, how about that match-making thing? we could up over a coffee or something and work something out," he leans on the counter, trying to pass off as nonchalant.

 

pretty boy smiles softly. "are we gonna be talking about our friends or are we gonna be doing other things?"

 

"we'll see, won't we?"

 

"fair point. but, i'll say yes to that coffee. what's your name?"

 

"great!" yeonjun grins. "it's yeonjun. choi."

 

"cute name for a cute guy."

 

"aw, thanks. so, what's yours, pretty boy?"

 

pretty boy's face flushed a pretty pink.  _cute._  "pretty boy?"

 

"i'm not wrong! but, i asked a question, angel."

 

pretty boy's face turns red. "it's- uh- soobin. also choi."

 

"cute name for a cute guy."

 

"you can't use my own words against me!"

 

"ever heard of, 'anything you say can and will be used against you'?"

 

"you're insufferable. is it too late to go back?"

 

"i'm afraid you're stuck with me, pretty boy. speaking of, let's exchange numbers."

 

pretty boy's-  _soobin's_ \- cheeks puff out, still a pretty shade of strawberry red. "fine."

 

yeonjun slides his phone over the counter so soobin could enter his number in. the former changes the contact name and sends a first text message. soobin checks his phone.

 

 

**_new message from unknown number._ **

 

**unknown**

hey pretty boy B)

 

 

soobin whines at him from behind the counter.

 

maybe he didn't hate the library as much anymore.

  
then he feels his phone vibrate.

 

 

**_new message from soobunny._ **

 

 **soobunny**  
  
hey, fox boy. :>

 

 

scratch that. yeonjun  _really_ didn't hate the library anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i realise i should be working on my other fic but whatever here u go im gay


End file.
